I love my teacher
by VorleakAngel
Summary: The story of a high school boy fell in love with his teacher. LenXMiku.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot of Len and Miku. I don't own vocaloid.  
-**

At some apartment in Tokyo.

"Len, wake up. We're late for school."  
A young blonde hair girl is shaking a person trying to wake him or her up.  
"Yes..."  
The body mumbles. It's a boy that has the same figure like the blonde girl. No doubt that they're twin.  
"Geez you're always like this and it's our first day at school."  
Today is their first day at Sakura high school. And because of Len They are late. She'a pouting at his behavior. An idea comes to her mind then she ran to bathroom and returns with a bucket full of cold water. She pours it out on the boy.  
"Rin, What the heck are you doing?"  
"Serve you right. Now take a bath I'll wait. And hurry, too."  
The girl or Rin smirks. She walks away leaving Len alone in the bedroom. Len gets up and goes in the bathroom. Just like another days it's a normal day. He changes quickly in to the uniform. It's a long sleeve white shirt, a blue sweater and a black trousers.  
"Finally, Let's go"  
Rin his older twin sister said and sighs. Her uniform is the same as his, but it a black skirt instead of black trousers.  
"Ah! What a nice day right, Len?"  
Rin speaks. Len just walks silently.  
"Ne, Len. What's wrong?"  
She asks him. He shake his head slowly and smiles.  
"It's just that I don't feel like going to school, today. Since it's a new school for us."  
"I see."  
They walk along the cherries blossom trees. The little pink flowers bloom beautiful.  
"I've been meaning to ask you."  
Suddenly Rin opens her mouth to ask her younger brother.  
"Um!? What?"  
"Do you think the new school allow you to have your hair like that."  
Len's hair reaches his neck, but he always tie it into a ponytail.  
"I refuse to cut it."  
The wind blows through both of them. Rin stares at her brother's face. He completely different than five years ago.  
"Hehe! I like to see you try to keep it."  
She smiles and continue walks silently. Soon they reached the school. A big old building with a big sport field and a garden.  
"Ne, Rin. You didn't tell me that this school is pretty old."  
"Just shut up."  
She spoke.  
"Let's find our class."  
A moment later.  
1-2  
They've reached their class. The inside of the building isn't so bad after all.  
"Ah! New students."  
A young girl speak loudly as the twins enter the class. She has big yellow eyes with a caramel hair that tied in sided ponytail.  
"Hi! I'm Neru."  
She speaks friendly and then the whole class begin to place their attention in the twin.  
"I'm Gumi. And this is my brother Gumo."  
A light green hair girl introduce herself as well as her brother who has the same hair like her but taller and look scarier.  
"I'm Luka."  
A girl with long hair spoke. Her hair is as pink as the cherries blossom that are blooming outside the window.  
"The teacher is coming."  
A boy with brown hair suddenly burst open the door and loudly spook. Following him is the teacher. She's too young to be a teacher. Her blueish-green hair was tie into a high ponytail. Her image is stunning. She's walking slowly into the class. For Len, He's staring at her in surprise. Not surprise by her beauty, but he's surprise because he never thought that he could meet her again. She is his first love.  
"Ah! Miku-chan."  
"Eh! Rin-tan, Len-kun."  
She exclaims. Somehow she forgot that she's a teacher.  
"Ah-hem"  
Luka the class president clear her throat to warn her homeroom teacher that this is class and she's a teacher.  
"Oh, forgive me. This is our new friends. Let's they introduce themselves."  
"I'm Kagamine Rin. Transferred from Okinawa. The biggest of the Kagamine twin."  
It's Len turn, but he just stares at Miku. Seem like Miku noticed that and she talk to him softly.  
"Len-kun."  
"Ah-ah! I'm Len."  
He speaks coldly and take one more glare at Miku.  
"That's all for today."  
Miku speaks gently. The twin take their sit in the back of the class and the lesson begin. But for Len, His heart beats really fast. Look his high school life is getting interesting.  
-

The reason why I decide to write this story is because I love MikuXLen pairing. Hope you guys like it too. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Miku's staring at the window in her office. She's 20 this years. She became a teacher because of this school need one. She knows that she is too young to become a teacher. Len and Rin was her childhood friends. Seeing Len now makes her heart beats faster. Why does it have to beat faster?  
"Ah! Miku you're not leaving, yet"  
Kaito asking the mint-like head girl who staring blankly out of the window.  
"Sorry, Kaito-san you go first."  
"No offense my dear. If you have trouble just talk to me."  
Kaito is kind and gentle to everyone. Miku has a huge crush on him, but when she see Len again why does she feel like Kaito is nothing compare to him. She shakes her head. Kaito watches and laughs.  
"You know, Miku dear. You're special to me."  
(Outside the office.)  
"You know, Miku dear. You're special to me."  
Len who was walking pass the teacher office accidentally heard Kaito's sentence. He clutches his hands tightly as to calm his anger.  
"Thanks, Kaito-san."  
Soon he saw a shadow so he hide himself beside the water machine. Then Kaito walk by without notice me. So he sneak inside the office.  
Bang  
The sound of someone closing the door grabs Miku's attention. That person is Len.  
"Len-Kun."  
She calls him softly. Len smiles at her, but somehow it doesn't feel right.  
"Miku-sensei, can I ask you something?"  
He locked the door and slowly walks toward her.  
"What's the matter?"  
She raises her eyebrow.  
"Why do you leave me?"  
"What!?"  
She exclaims. She closed her eyes trying to recall the past. She was his childhood friend. But when she about 15, she moves to Tokyo. At about 4 months before she moves, the Kagamine twins's father remarried. She remembered when the woman come inside the twins's life. The twins's stepmother was a devil. She hurts the twins everyday. Len and Rin often comes to Miku for help. But soon she has to move to Tokyo. Her family was sad that they couldn't help the twins.  
'Miku-chan don't leave me alone.'  
She opens her eyes again. The Len now is different. He's taller than she is now.  
"Sensei. You're cruel."  
Len smirks. Right now he's not the gentle Len she used to know.  
"You leave me with that woman."  
"L-len-kun"  
"You even throw away the ring I give you."  
Len looks at Miku left hand. He lift it gently.  
"Then I give you a new to show that you're mine only."  
"W-What are you doing?"  
He put her ring-finger in his mouth and bites it hardly. It's left a mark on her finger round just like a ring.  
"W-why!?"  
She asks him. He forcefully grabs her hands and kiss her neck.  
"Ouch..."  
He bites hardly that she could feel the pain. Then he puts his lips on her soft lips. His lips is so hot that it could melt her. She feels weak. His right hand is touching her back so bravely.  
"Ah!"  
The embarrassing sound escapes her little mouth as his hand slip inside under her shirt.  
Knock Knock  
"Miku-chan"  
As he about to undress her bra, Rin's cheerful voice slips inside the room. All the actions are stop at the moment. Miku who has come back at her sense forcefully shoves Len away. His face show no emotion at all. Miku prepares her clothes properly as Len walks toward the door and unlock it.  
"Ah! Len, Why are you here?"  
"I was here to ask Sensei some question."  
Rin ignored him and runs toward Miku.  
"Miku-chan, Let's walk home together."  
"Okay."  
She nodded and avoids Len's gaze. They walks home silently. They reached as her house is the nearest. As she about to enter someone opens the door.  
"Mom"  
She asks surprisingly. Her parents work over broad so they're rarely at home.  
"Ah! Miku. And Len, Rin"  
Miku's mother happily shouts to the Kagamine's twin.  
"Evening Aunt Meiko."  
"You two look just the same when you were younger."  
"Ne, Mom why are you here?"  
"So cruel. I skip my work in England just to see how are you?"  
Miku's mother says playfully and laughs.  
"Say, Why don't you two come in over night?"

The dinner table is filled with people today. Usually it's only Miku who eating on this table. They all eat silently.  
"Rin, Where are you living now?"  
"Len and I live in an apartment just a few blocks away."  
Miku and Len are sitting across each other. Len keep staring at Miku's face. His gaze makes Miku feels hot. It's like he's seeing through her clothes.  
"Then why don't you come and live here with Miku? I always leave her alone for work."  
"Mom!?"  
"We gladly to." Len answers and continue eating his meal.  
"Really, Len!?" Rin asks happily.  
"Yeah, why not?"Len replies.  
"Then It's decided."

* * *

This chapter is a little bit confusing but you'll get the idea, right? Have a nice


	3. Chapter 3

Miku, Len and Rin started to live together. The house that used to have only Miku, now have two more members. After that accident Miku's trying to avoid Len. She avoids him successfully because of career.  
Saa~  
This sound of the rain's pouring as the clock strike midnight. Today Rin said that she has a sleepover with friend and also Len, too. Unable to sleep she turn the TV on. She watches the TV saliently. Tomorrow is Sunday so she's okay with staying up all night.  
Crack~  
The sound of someone's opening the door makes she feels goosebumps. She took a deep breath and walking to the front door. The thunder's sound echoes all over the place. As she reaches the front door she sees a person's laying on the floor. The blonde hair looks awfully familiar to her. As she steps closer she noticed that the person is..."Len-Kun!?"  
Len's face is bright red and he looks suffocated. He also smells like alcohol.  
'Wait! When did he started drinking?'  
Everything has turned wrong since that day. Destiny has changed him into someone else. Miku bits her lips, If she's stayed... Len'll never become like this right...  
"Mi..ku.."  
He whimpers. Miku who doesn't know what to do, also doesn't want to leave him alone in the hallway so she decided to carried him up. Since she's smaller than him so his body cover her body easily and it's not easy to carry someone who is heavier than you. She takes him carefully to upstairs and put him in her bedroom.  
She puts him on the bed carefully.  
"I'm sorry..."  
She mumbles under her breath. The pain took over her body and the guilt is trying to kill her. Depression, regret, pain and also suffering. If she's told the truth about that woman(Len's step mother) Len would has had a better life and become a better person. She wiped her tear and go into the bathroom. Returning with a bucket full of water and a small towel, she wipe the wet towel around Len's body. The temperature is going down slowly, but he still in a serious condition.  
As soon as she about to go away, Len grabs her hand.  
"Please... stay..."  
He said weakly. His blue eyes look so sad and painful. Miku nods her little head in reply. She sit on the chair near the bed and saliently watch Len goes back to bed. Soon she recalls the past where all thing has began to change.  
**-Flashback-  
**In Okinawa is where Miku, Rin and Len grow up together. The Kagamine family is warm and happy until one day.  
'Len-kun'  
The little mint-like haired girl's calling out to a boy who was playing in the sand.  
'Ah! Miku... What's wrong?'  
'Uncle is calling you home.'  
'Ah! No way I want to play more.'  
'He says he has a surprise for you.'  
'Is that so?'  
'Yeah, come with me.'  
Miku grabbed Len's hand and rushes to Len's house.  
'Len'  
Len's father is a gentle looking man calls out to him. Next to him is a sexy woman with black hair smiling gently at him.  
'Meet your new mother...Akira'  
'Mother..'  
His eyes shines brightly as his desire for mother's warm.  
**A few months later**  
'You useless'  
Akira yells and points to the twins.  
'You can't cook. What am I going to eat?'  
'I'm sorry,mama.'  
'Who are you calling mama?'  
Akira slaps Rin makes the little one cry loudly.  
'And you freaking kid.'  
She points her long finger to Len.  
'What is this f**king stuff?'  
'Orange juice..'  
'I told you to buy beer.'  
She hits him with a wooden stick. The sound is scary enough not to mention the pain when Len is being hit.  
'B-but beer is not good for... you.'  
'Who said you can talk back to me?'  
She raise the stick again.  
Crack~  
'Ah! Miku-chan.'  
'Eh!'  
Miku shock by the scene. Rin and Len are tied together. They look like they are being hit. They had wound all over the body and some are bleeding.  
'Here have candy.'  
Akira tosses a candy to Miku.  
'And if you dare tell anyone about this I'll kill them both.'  
Akira smiles creepily at Miku. Miku has no choice but to run home as fast as she can.  
'Miku..'  
As she reaches home her mother greet her with a warm smile. Her dad who is reading the newspaper also smiles at her.  
'Say dear, Don't you think Rin and Len are not as cheerful as before?'  
Her mother asks her dad.  
'Maybe they still don't get along well with their new mother.'  
Her dad reply.  
'I don't know. They look like they're suffering by something.'  
'Maybe it's your imagination.'  
'If I can, I want to take them with us to tokyo.'  
'That's impossible. Their new mother loves them to much. I don't think she lets them go.'  
'No way. Miku what do you think?'  
'I-I think their mother love them.'  
'See'  
Her daddy smirks at her mother makes her mother pouting.  
'Fine.'  
-**A**** year later-  
**'Miku~'  
Len cries loudly as he's clinging Miku.  
'D-don't leave us.'  
'I-i'm sorry.'  
'W-why didn't you tell our father?'  
'I-I can't'  
'Miku...I hate you.'  
'I'm sorry Len.'  
'You're cruel just like her.'  
Miku knows that she's wrong. But she doesn't have the courage to tell what's happened that day to Len's father. She admins that she a coward, but she doesn't want to hurt both Rin and Len.  
'Len..'  
'Don't leave me with that woman..'  
'I have to go...'  
Miku shoves Len away and rush to her car.  
'Miku...'  
As soon as the car started going, Len start running as fast as he can. But he trips over and injure his knees. Miku looks back at him. Her eyes is tear up. She'll never forgive herself for what she have done. She's destroyed Len... forever  
-

* * *

Forgive me for my mistakes. I don't have a beta reader so that's why the story is boring. But as always leave a review. But I'd like to thank you for taking your time to read this. I know that the story is a little weird and complicated, but I hope you continue to read it. :)


End file.
